Silent Night In
by lavieheureuse
Summary: In which Changsun worrying about the leader's panda eyes. Seungjoon SeunghoxJoon . Oneshot/drabble. Don't like don't read.


Title: Silent Night In

Type: Oneshot

Pairing: Seungho/Joon

Rate: G

Genre: Fluff, Romance

* * *

><p>He flung his body down onto the couch. His bottom sank comfortably as he took in position and began to read their schedule for the next day. The mug he held with one hand steamed a good smell of coffee and cream, his kissable mouth occasionally sipped the strong, rich taste. His eyes were scanning the schedule list, and every now and then, glanced up to see Chulyong with his antics—whining and throwing his feet on the air as he complained playfully how much he hated it to wake up so early.<p>

"Even a tsunami won't wake him up from his so-called beauty sleep," Byunghee grinned goofily to his dongsaeng, who was now sulking ever-so-cutely and threw a cushion to the elder's head. The mocks and bickers continued, suddenly getting noisy as Sanghyun decided to enter and backed up Byunghee's side just because he loved to tease the youngest.

He, Seungho, let out a controllable sigh and rested his head back. The lively chat among the members was one of the small things that made him keep on going whenever he felt exhausted and sick of all the sudden changes on his life. He loosened his broad shoulders and took another sip from his coffee cup. Seungho grabbed the remote control from a side table and turned the TV on before he peeped on his side, where Changsun watched the other three with an unconscious smile curved on his lips.

"Too tired to join the fight?" Seungho asked with a caring tone. The younger boy turned his head to look at his leader. The smile was still there and grew wider. Changsun shook his head.

"What do you want to watch?" the eldest asked once more. He silently wondered what happened to the adorable center of the group, who was being so quiet that night.

"Anything you want is fine with me," Joon replied nonchalantly as he scooted closer to Seungho and stole his coffee, brought his legs up to his chest and innocently gulped down the mug content. The leader watched in awe, but didn't restrain him to let out a small chuckle.

"For once you don't have opinion about what we watch," Seungho commented teasingly. "What's up?"

Changsun returned the empty mug to the guy beside him. "I'm just happy we could have a relaxing night like this. I don't care about what we watch, honestly," he answered with a shy smile. He observed the leader's face intently, feeling pity that the older guy had noticeable dark circles under his eyes. He warily touched the leader's face, fingers finding its way to cautiously caress the bags under Seungho's eyes.

Joon had been taking mental notes these days, about how much the 'father' of the group had overworked himself out. Sure, Seungho was the leader and had tried not to make his members suffered from stress and all. But he wanted, badly, the handsome man in front of him to share his worries and grieves with others, so that he wouldn't be the only one who carried the pressure.

Seungho was taken aback, but the surprised look on his face soon replaced with a gentle, soothing smile towards Changsun. He moved himself closer to the latter and placed a hand on his back, rubbing it smoothly as if he knew what was in Changsun's thoughts. Changsun couldn't help but blushed because of the affection.

In the end it was Seungho again who was taking good care of him, no matter how much he wanted to lessen his burden as his leader. It was always him, who secretly wiped away his tears at night, gave his hands whenever he needed help and brushed off all worries from his mind. He always got his back, and he knew whatever Changsun wanted to say although those remained unspoken. He pouted cutely as Seungho pulled his body closer to him, but weakly pressed his head and shoulder onto the other man's chest. Seungho's embrace was always calming, and he had never felt insecure when being wrapped by those strong arms.

"Sleep now, Joonie-ah" the soft whisper sent Changsun to his slumber, all worries forgotten.


End file.
